


Soldier

by Nibylandia



Series: Welcome to the GAR [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: #Fictober20, Angst, Bacara has a meltdown, But Neyo is a good brother, Clonetober 2020, Gen, No Fluff, no beta we die like Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibylandia/pseuds/Nibylandia
Summary: Somwhere in space between Kamino and Geonosis Bacara and Neyo say their goodbyes.---#Fictober20 and Clonetober mix.
Relationships: CC-1138 Bacara & CC-8826 Neyo
Series: Welcome to the GAR [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Soldier

Neyo headbutted him in the Keldabe kiss and Bacara almost cried. But almost was a key word and Bacara was a soldier. Made and trained to be a perfect and emotionless weapon.

“ _ Ret’urcye mhi _ .” His brother whispered shakely in a stolen moment between them and Bacara wanted so badly to say something. Anything.

But Bacara was a  _ soldier _ .

Instead his sweat soaked hands touched both sides of Neyo’s head and made him stay like that a little longer. A stolen moment of peace before the battle. 

And Bacara may be a soldier.

A few calming breaths and a second to compose themselves from their failure to be a perfect product.

But Bacara was a broken weapon.

Just say it, something buried deeply in the forgotten part of him murmured. But he couldn’t.

Bacara was a good soldier and they trained him well, even with the cracks that married his mind and soul.

“I know.” Neyo always knew. That’s why Priest took him from Bacara. That’s why...

Neyo left first to join his legion and left Bacara with the emptiness of the cold room. Not so different from the coldness that seeped through the cracks.

But Bacara was a soldier and a weapon.

He knew how to survive. He left the room as well.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is I was supposed to update Rainbow not start another... thing? Sorry. But it was too much of a temptation.
> 
> Shouls I translate Mando'a?


End file.
